What Sort Of Disguises Do Stephen and Some of His Friends Wear In Spoof Travels?/Gallery
Here is a list of disguises that Stephen and his friends wear in spoof travels. Gallery: Disguises: (Heroes) Stephen Squirrelsky: Stephen Squirrelsky (Snow White).png|Snow White (Trent Hood) Stephen Squirrelsky (Sultan).png|Sultan (Trent Hood) Stephen (Me) (Casey MacPhee).png|Henry MacPhee (Baby a.k.a. Dumbo) Stephen Squirrelsky (Prince Charming).png|Prince Charming (Bubblesrella) Snapshot 2 (6-12-2018 12-07 PM).png|Marina Beauty (Frog-A-Doodle and The Forest Book) Squirrelsky (Woody).png|Sheriff Woody (Back to the Future III) Stephen Squirrelsky Fievel.png|Fievel Mousekewitz Stephen Squirrelsky (Fred Flintstone).png|Fred Flintstone Stephen Squirrelsky (Wart).png|Wart/Arthur Stephen Squirrelsky (Disco Goofy).png|Disco Goofy Stephen (Me) (Jedi Cloak).png|Jedi Cloak (in Simba (Shrek)) Stephen (Me) (Captain Blackbeard).png|Captain Blackbeard (in The Great Hedgehog Detective) Stephen (Me) (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Stephen Squirrelsky (Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen).png|Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen (Freddi Fish 4) Stephen Squirrelsky (Poodles' Minions).png Stephen Squirrelsky (Vampire).png|Vampire (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Squirrelsky (Dr. Watson).png|Dr. Watson (Home on the Range) Stephen (Me) (King Sombra).png|King Sombra (Home on the Range) Stephen Squirrelsky (King of Siam).png Andrew Catsmith: It's Andrew Catsmith (Cinderella).png|Cinderella (Trent Hood) It's Andrew Catsmith (Geppetto).png|Geppetto (Trent Hood) Mr. Andrew Catsmith (Elvis Presley).png|Elvis Presley (Cinderella) It's Andrew Catsmith (Robin Hood).png|Robin Hood It's Andrew Catsmith (Robin Hood) (fake cigar).png|Robin Hood (fake cigarette) It's Andrew Catsmith (Barney Rubble).png|Barney Rubble It's Andrew Catsmith (Barney Rubble) (fake cigarette).png|Barney Rubble (fake cigarette) It's Andrew Catsmith (John Luther Jones).png|John Luther Jones It's Andrew Catsmith (John Luther Jones) (with fake cigarette).png|John Luther Jones (fake cigarette) It's Andrew Catsmith (Elvis Presley).png|Elvis Presley It's Andrew Catsmith (Elvis Presley) (fake cigarette).png|Elvis Presley (fake cigarette) Mr Andrew Catsmith (in Luke Skywalker's Bespin outfit).png|Bespin Outfit (Simba (Shrek)) Mr Andrew Catsmith (with cigar) (in Luke Skywalker's Bespin outfit).png|Bespin Outfit (cigar) (Simba (Shrek)) Mr Andrew Smith (Admiral Razorbeard).png|Admiral Razorbeard (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Mr Andrew Smith (Admiral Razorbeard) (cigar).png|Admiral Razorbeard (Cigar) (The Great Hedgehog Detective) It's Andrew Catsmith (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) It's Andrew Catsmith (secret agent) (fake cigar).png|Secret Agent (cigar) (The Rescuers) Mr Andrew (Pecos Bill).png|Pecos Bill (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Andrew (cigar) (Pecos Bill).png|Pecos Bill (cigar) (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Andrew (Poodles' Minions).png Mr Andrew (Poodle's Minions) (cigar).png Here's Andrew Smith (Sherlock Holmes).png Here's Andrew Smith (Sherlock Holmes) (cigar).png It's Andrew Catsmith (Ebenezer Scrooge).png It's Andrew Catsmith (Ebenezer Scrooge) (cigar).png Andrew Catsmith (Franklin Pauper).png Andrew Catsmith (Franklin Pauper) (cigar).png It's Andrew Smith (Scrooge McDuck).png It's Andrew Smith (Scrooge McDuck) (cigar).png Robert Cheddarcake: Robert Cheddarcake (Karate Suit).png Robert Cheddarcake (Papa Louie).png Robert Cheddarcake (Flintstone Guy).png|Rock Slag Robert Cheddarcake (Flintstone Guy) (corn-cob pipe).png|Rock Slag (corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (Little Richard).png|Little Richard Robert Cheddarcake (Little Richard) (corn-cob pipe).png|Little Richard (corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (Hardy's disguise).png|Hardy's Disguise (Simba (Shrek)) Robert Cheddarcake (Hardy's disguise) (with corn-cob pipe).png|Hardy's Disguise (with Corn-Cob Pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (Henry - The Brave Locomotive).png|Henry (The Brave Locomotive) (Back to the Future III) Robert Cheddarcake (Henry - The Brave Locomotive) (corn-cob pipe).png|Henry (The Brave Locomotive) (Back to the Future III) (corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (Popeye).png|Popeye (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Robert Cheddarcake (Popeye) (Corn-Cob Pipe).png|Popeye (Corn-Cob Pipe) (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Queen Melissa III.png|Queen Melissa III (Toon Age) Robert Cheddarcake (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Robert Cheddarcake (secret agent) (corn-cob pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) (The Rescuers) Robert Cheddarcake (Poodles' Minions).png Robert Cheddarcake (pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Robert Cheddarcake (Captain Gutter).png Robert Cheddarcake (Roger Radcliffe).png Robert Cheddarcake (Roger Radcliffe) (pipe).png The Fluffers Bros.: Mr Alvin Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Ian Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Ian Fluffers (secret agent) (stick).png|Secret Agent (stick) Ryan Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Ryan Fluffers (secret agent) (corn-cob pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) Tyler Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) File:Tyler Fluffers (Poodles' Minions).png File:Ryan Fluffers (Poodles' Minions).png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Ian Fluffers (Poodles' Minions).png Ian Fluffers (stick) (Poodles' Minions).png Alvin Fluffers (Poodles' Minions).png Tyler Fluffers (Ray Stantz).png Ryan Fluffers (Venkman).png Ryan Fluffers (Venkman) (pipe).png Ian Fluffers (Egon Spengler).png Ian Fluffers (Egon Spengler) (stick).png Alvin Fluffers (Zeddemorre).png Mr Alvin Fluffers (Jim Ward).png Ian Fluffers (Clint Eastwood).png Ian Fluffers (Clint Eastwood) (stick).png Ryan Fluffers (Jack Bruhn (Burl Ives)).png Ryan Fluffers (Jack Bruhn (Burl Ives)) (pipe).png Tyler Fluffers (Seamus McFly).png Griffer Feist: Griffer 'Griff' Feist (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) (The Rescuers) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Laurel's Disguise).png|Laurel's Disguise (Simba (Shrek)) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Laurel's Disguise) (with pipe).png|Laurel's Disguise (with Pipe) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Captain Haddock).png|Captain Haddock (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Captain Haddock) (pipe).png|Captain Haddock (Pipe) (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (In Kentucky's clothes).png|Kentucky Laughfers Griffer 'Griff' Feist (In Kentucky's clothes) (with pipe).png|Kentucky Laughfers (pipe) Griff (Poodles' Minions).png Griff (pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Frankenstein's Monster).png Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Frankenstein's Monster) (pipe).png Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Wimpy) (pipe).png Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Wimpy).png Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Elmer Sarus).png Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Elmer Sarus) (pipe).png The Cuties: Mr. Danny Hamster (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Stanz Hamster (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr. Einstein Hamster (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr. Einstein Hamster (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) Danny (Poodles' Minions).png Stanz (Poodles' Minions).png Einstein (Poodles' Minions).png Mr Einstein (Poodles' Minions) (pipe).png Mr. Danny Hamster (First Musketeer).png Stanz Hamster (Second Musketeer).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (Third Musketeer).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (Third Musketeer) (pipe).png Mr. Danny Hamster (Wylie Burp).png Stanz Hamster (Jake).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (Yancy O'Del).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (Yancy O'Del) (pipe).png Mr. Danny Hamster (Bernard).png Stanz Hamster (Dodo).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (Mad Hatter).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (Mad Hatter) (pipe).png Wonder Mouse Girl: Wonder Mouse Girl (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) WonderMouseGirl(Poodles'Minions).png Wonder Mouse Girl.png Wonder Mouse Girl (Jane Porter).png Wonder Mouse Girl (Britney Spears).png Twin Bunnies: File:Lillian (Queen Bee).png|Queen Bee (The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey) Lillian Bunny (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Stephenie Bunny (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Lillian (Poodles' Minions).png Stephenie (Poodles' Minions).png Lillian Bunny (Duchess).png Stephenie Bunny (Princess Atta).png Lillian Bunny (Miss Kitty's Sister).png Stephenie Bunny (Miss Kitty's Sister).png Lillian Bunny (Alice).png Stephenie Bunny (Anastasia Tremaine).png Natane Whopper: Natane Whotter (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Natane Whotter (secret agent) (cigarette).png|Secret Agent (cigar) Natane Whotter (Goofy - Two Gun Goofy).png|Goofy (Two Gun Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) Natane Whotter (Goofy - Two Gun Goofy) (cigarette).png|Goofy (Two Gun Goofy) (cigarette) (Freddi Fish 4) Natane Whopper (Poodles' Minions).png Natane Whopper (Poodles' Minions) (cigarette).png Natane Whotter (Ichabod Crane).png Natane Whotter (Ichabod Crane) (cigar).png Natane Whotter (Black Bart).png Natane Whotter (Black Bart) (cigar).png Natane Whotter (March Hare).png Natane Whotter (March Hare) (cigarette).png Gnorm Hill-Billies: Gnorm (Poodles' Minions).png Gnorm (Poodles' Minions) (pipe).png Gnorm Hill-Billies (Grandpa Lou).png Gnorm Hill-Billies (Grandpa Lou) (pipe).png Gnorm Hill-Billies (Amos Slade).png Gnorm Hill-Billies (Amos Slade) (pipe).png Kidney Rich: Kidney-Rich-(Poodles'-Minions).png Kidney Rich (Ray Tranter).png Kidney Rich (Cowboy).png Delbert Vult-R: Delbert Vult-R (Poodles' Minions).png Delbert Vult-R (Stick) (Poodles' Minions).png Mr Delbert Vult-R (Geppetto).png Mr Delbert Vult-R (Geppetto) (stick).png Mr Delbert Vult-R (Mad Hatter).png Mr Delbert Vult-R (Mad Hatter) (stick).png Rocky Raccoon: Rocky Raccoon (Eliza White-coon's clothes).png|Eliza White-coon (Cub and Company) Rocky Raccoon (Eliza White-coon's clothes) (with pipe).png|Eliza White-coon (pipe) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Gabby Hayes).png|Gabby Hayes Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (Gabby Hayes).png|Gabby Hayes (pipe) Rocky Raccoon (Poodles' Minions).png Rocky Raccoon (Poodles' Minions) (pipe).png Rocky Raccoon (Edwin Jones).png Rocky Raccoon (Edwin Jones) (pipe).png Rocky (Jiminy Cricket).png Rocky (Jiminy Cricket) (pipe).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Zayne).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Zayne) (pipe).png Andrina Chinchella: Andrina (Snow White).png|Andrina Chinchella (Snow White) Andrina (Poodles' Minions).png Andrina Chinchella (Darla Dimple, Shadow Outfit).png Andrina Chinchella (Darla Dimple, Shadow Outfit) (with sunglasses).png Mrs Andrina Chinchella (Danger Woman).png Mrs Andrina Chinchella (Priscilla Skunk).png Anderson Joey: Mr Anderson Joey (Pete - Two Gun Goofy).png|Pete (Two Gun Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Anderson Joey (Pete - Two Gun Goofy) (stogie).png|Pete (Two Gun Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) (stogie) Anderson Joey (Poodles' Minions).png Anderson Joey (Poodles' Minions) (stogie).png Mr Anderson Joey (Joshua Jones).png Mr Anderson Joey (Joshua Jones) (stogie).png Mr Anderson Joey (Pecos Bill).png Mr Anderson Joey (Pecos Bill) (stogie).png Mr Anderson Joey (Genie as Casey Jones).png Mr Anderson Joey (Genie as Casey Jones) (stogie).png Emily Storky: EmilyStorkyPoodles'Minions.png Emily Storky (Princess Yum Yum).png Emily Storky (Madam Mim).png Psy C. Snowing: Psy C. Snowing (Casey Jones).png|Casey Jones (The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under) Psy C. Snowing (with fake cigarette) (Casey Jones).png|Casey Jones (fake cigarette) (The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under) Psy C. Snowing (Lucky Luke).png|Lucky Luke (Freddi Fish 4) Psy C. Snowing (with fake cigarette) (Lucky Luke).png|Lucky Luke (cigarette) (Freddi Fish 4) Psy Snowing (Poodles' Minions).png Psy Snowing (cigarette) (Poodles' Minions).png Psy C. Snowing (Indiana Jones).png Psy C. Snowing (Indiana Jones) (cigar).png Psy C. Snowing (Jose Carioca).png Psy C. Snowing (Jose Carioca) (cigar).png Pandy 'Panda' Smoochie: Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Pat Buttram).png|Pat Buttram (Freddi Fish 4) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (Pat Buttram).png|Pat Buttram (Pipe) (Freddi Fish 4) Panda Smoochie (Poodles' Minions).png Panda Smoochie (Pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Dai Station).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Dai Station) (pipe).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Dr. Dawson).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Dr. Dawson) (Pipe).png Shet Meerkata: File:Shet Meerkata (Poodles' Minions).png Shet Meerkata (Johnny Appleseed).png Shet Meerkata (Professor Porter).png Comquateater and Julimoda: Comquateater (Manfred Macavity).png|Manfred Macavity (Angelina Ballerina: The Ballet Tickles) Comquateater (Poodles' Minions).png Mr Comquateater (Poodle's minions) (pipe).png Julimoda Poodles' Minions.png Comquateater (Brian Thomas).png Comquateater (Brian Thomas) (pipe).png Julimoda (Cholena (Victorian)).png Mr Comquateater (Milo James Thatch).png Mr Comquateater (Milo James Thatch) (pipe).png Julimoda (Helga Sinclair).png Nature and Imagine: Owen Antler as Toon Bullet 1.png|Toon Bullet 1 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Owen Antler as Toon Bullet 1 (pipe).png|Toon Bullet 1 (pipe) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Mr Aaron Sheepish as Toon Bullet 2.png|Toon Bullet 2 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Pecky Swallow as Toon Bullet 3.png|Toon Bullet 3 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Pecky Swallow as Toon Bullet 3 (music pipe).png|Toon Bullet 3 (music pipe) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Mr Chris Pepper as Toon Bullet 4.png|Toon Bullet 4 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Vilburt Oinks as Toon Bullet 5.png|Toon Bullet 5 (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Vilburt Oinks as Toon Bullet 5 (cigarette).png|Toon Bullet 5 (cigarette) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Owen (Poodles' Minions).png Owen (pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Aaron (Poodles' Minions).png Pecky (Poodles' Minions).png Pecky (music pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Chris Pepper (Poodles' Minions).png Vilburt (Poodles' Minions).png Vilburt (Cigarette) (Poodles' Minions).png Owen Antler (Cale Sniffer).png Owen Antler (Cale Sniffer) (pipe).png Mr Aaron Sheepish (Quint Gouda).png Mr Aaron Sheepish (Quint Gouda) (pipe).png Pecky Swallow (Tim Nutmeg).png Pecky Swallow (Tim Nutmeg) (music pipe).png Mr Chris Pepper (Bullseye O'Wally).png Mr Chris Pepper (Bullseye O'Wally) (pipe).png Vilburt Oinks (Kentucky Laughers).png Vilburt Oinks (Kentucky Laughers) (cigarette).png Tim Seed-son: Timmy Seed-son (Poodles' Minions).png Tim Seed-son (Puss in Boots).png Tim Seed-son (Taran).png Derick Quillers: Derick Quillers (Poodles' Minions).png Mr Derick Quillers (Luigi).png Mr Derick Quillers (Mickey (Prince and the Pauper)).png Booker Cooter: Mr_Booker_Cooter_(Rico).png|Rico (Freddi Fish 4) Booker-Poodles'-Minions.png Mr Booker Cooter (Peter Pan).png Mr Booker Cooter (March Hare).png Amanda Opossum: File:Amanda Opossum (Poodles' Minions).png Amanda Opossum (Witch Kanga).png Mrs Amanda Opossum (Mrs Brisby).png The Weasels: Waldo (Poodles' Minions).png Waldo (Tongue and Poodles' Minions).png Waldo (Pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Waldo (Pipe, Tongue, and Poodles' Minions).png Charles (Poodles' Minions).png Charles (Straw) (Poodles' Minions).png Julie (Poodles' Minions).png Shy Weasel (Poodles' Minions).png Waldo Weasel (Paul Bunyan).png Waldo Weasel (Paul Bunyan) (tongue).png Waldo Weasel (Paul Bunyan) (pipe).png Waldo Weasel (Paul Bunyan) (pipe and tongue).png Charles (Davy Crockett).png Charles (Davy Crockett) (straw).png Julie Weasel (Princess Minnie).png Julie Weasel (Princess Minnie) (violet velvet cloak).png Shy Weasel (Tommy Pickles).png Waldo Weasel (Jim Hawkins).png Waldo Weasel (Jim Hawkins) (tongue).png Waldo Weasel (Jim Hawkins) (pipe).png Waldo Weasel (Jim Hawkins) (tongue and pipe).png Mr Charles Weasel (Charles Chaplin).png Mr Charles Weasel (Charles Chaplin) (straw).png Julie Weasel (Mae West).png Shy Weasel (Fievel Mousekewitz).png Danny Danbul: DannyDanbulPoodles'Minions.png DannyDanbulPoodles'Minions(pipe).png Mr Danny Danbul (Mr. Hyde).png Mr Danny Danbul (Mr. Hyde) (pipe).png Danny Danbul (Woody).png Danny Danbul (Woody) (pipe).png Olie-Polie Berry: File:Olie Polie Berry (Poodles' Minions).png File:Olie Polie Berry (Poodles' Minions) (pipe).png Olie-Polie Berry (Fat Albert).png Olie-Polie Berry (Fat Albert) (pipe).png Olie-Polie Berry (Edgar).png Olie-Polie Berry (Edgar) (pipe).png The Tabby-Cat Sisters: Tia Maisy Tabby-Cat (Poodles' Minions).png Kitty Emily Tabby-Cat (Poodles' Minions).png Hannah Amy Tabby-Cat (Poodles' Minions).png Tia Tabby-Cat (Bubbles).png Kitty Tabby-Cat (Buttercup).png Hannah Tabby-Cat (Dee Dee).png Tia Tabby-Cat (First Good Fairy Maiden).png Kitty Tabby-Cat (Second Good Fairy Maiden).png Hannah Tabby-Cat (Third Good Fairy Maiden).png The Fantasy Girls of USA: Melody Prettyful (Poodles' Minions).png Barbra Bara (Poodles' Minions).png Mrs Emerald Puppy (Poodles' Minions).png Tawnie Lemur (Poodles' Minions).png Barbra Bara (Poodles' Minions).png Melody Prettyful (Esmeralda (Red Dress)).png Mrs Barbra Bara (Shirley the Medium).png Mrs Emerald Puppy (Princess Eilonwy).png Tawnie Lemur (Blossom).png Sasha Fruity (Sally).png Melody Prettyful (Frida Fox).png Mrs Barbra Bara (Jessie).png Mrs Emerald Puppy (Greta Garbo).png Tawnie Lemur (Sawyer).png Sasha Fruity (Judy Garland).png Tongueo & Rompo Money: Tongueo (Poodles' Minions).png Rompo (Poodles' Minions).png Tongueo Money (Cat).png Tongueo Money (Cat) (pipe).png Rompo Money (Dog).png Tongueo Money (Laurel).png Tongueo Money (Laurel) (pipe).png Rompo Money (Hardy).png Walter Beakers: Walter Beakers (Poodles' Minions).png Walter Beakers (Casey Jones).png Walter Beakers (Farmer McGregor).png Elroy Oakdale: Elroy (Poodles' Minions).png Elroy (Poodles' Minions) (stick).png Mr Elroy Oakdale (Mario).png Mr Elroy Oakdale (Mario) (stick).png Mr Elroy Oakdale (Texas Tom).png Mr Elroy Oakdale (Texas Tom) (1).png Leonard Peccary: Leonard Peccary (Poodles' Minions).png Leonard Peccary (Sim Webb).png Leonard Peccary (James A. Garfield).png The Graffictions: Kirk (Poodles' Minions).png Gregory (Poodles' Minions).png Phineas (Poodles' Minions).png Nia (Poodles' Minions).png Yoses (Poodles' Minions).png Gladys (Poodles' Minions).png Kirk Bunzers (Captain Ahab).png Kirk Bunzers (Captain Ahab) (pipe).png Gregory Stripers (The Demon) (Kiss).png Phineas McSkunkey (Johnny Bravo).png Nia Chip-Chip (Rarity (Ball Dress in The Best Night Ever)).png Yoses Varky (Ramses II).png Gladys Sealing (Kim Possible).png Kirk Bunzers (Groucho Marx).png Kirk Bunzers (Groucho Marx) (pipe).png Gregory Stripers (Blacksmith).png Phineas McSkunkey (Harpo Marx).png Nia Chip-Chip (Cruella).png Yoses Varky (Chico Marx).png Gladys Sealing (Belle).png (Villains) Lionel Diamond: Lionel Diamond (Inky Hawkers).png|Inky Hawkers Lionel Diamond (Inky Hawkers) (stogie).png|Inky Hawkers (stogie) Jackal O'Tucksy Jackal O'Tucksy (Dachsie Howly).png|Daschie Howly Jackal O'Tucksy (Dachsie Howly) (stogie).png|Daschie Howly (stogie) Category:Galleries Category:List of Disguises Category:Movie-Spoof Travels